Not so normal story
by Vermillion Envy
Summary: Normal is over rated-i know this for a fact.My life has never been normal-and in just fine...more or less. MelloXOC
1. Begining Part 1 L

1)childhood

_No one wanted to talk to me- and I could hardly blame them. I was a freak. To them i was nothing more than a murders daughter._

I sat there alone at the talbe. I was the daughter of Beyond Birthday-to them the phyco that tried to kill their Precious little L-BLA! I was better then them tho-Father taught me to never look up to someone-espialy that _**L**_.

But then again-this was Wammy's-BB sent he here probly to torment thos who know his(and there by My) legend. They thought my father was a monster because they didnt understand his gift.

No one understood his actions. No one understood his one understood my father.

And i thought no one understood me. How could they? My mother was the only person who understood us-and she was dead now.

THAT was why I was here. Beyond(he didnt like me calling him Father or Daddy) was in jail-and has been since i was 5 and mother died two years after which brings us to present day.

It wasn't hard to get into Wammy's-i didnt even try and they said i was the fourth smartest in the whole place. I viseted BB enogh he taught me everything he knew-thats how i learned about wammys.

**~FLASHBACK~**

**"Vermillion," Beyond said calling me by my full name.**

**"Yes B." My tiny voice rang. We were separated by a thick glass wall and i was holding the large black riciver to my ear. Beyond was on the other side holding his much like mine not wanting to hold the grem infested thing.**(A.N. YES! Beyond Birthday is an OCD Gremaphobe as is Vermillia in this story.) 

**"I want you to promise me something love."**

**"What?"**

**He paused,"If anything...happens..to your mother...promise me you'll go to Wammy's. I don't want you going from house to house-or her god forsaken family."**

**'Right,' i thought at the time, 'Mamas family didn't like BB or I.'**

**I nodded shaking my black pigtails. **(Imagine Misa's hair in black)

**He laughed,"And don't lisen to what thos idiotic brats say about my either okay?"**

**"I know,Beyond! They think you're bad-but i know why you did it-To beat that nasty old..Bla-i dont even want to say his name!" I said stringing my words together like i always did.**

**He laughed again,"Well you ceirtainly are my girl alright."**

**A gaurd walked up behind BB and said his time was up. "Love You Vermillion-never forget."**

**"Love You Too-Beyond!" i said back.**

**We both hung up the phones and the gaurd said something to him. I tried to read his lips and got something like 'Something so fucked up making something so cute' And then Beyond picked up the phone again and wraped the cord around the mans neck. **

**The man was meant to die because he didnt let go till the gaurds face was purple and another one pulled him off.**

**He looked out the window and said 'Always For You.' And that was the first time i saw Beyond Birthday kill-for me.**

**~END FLASHBACK~**

It always made me feel happy to think of that day,of how -even though in the eyes of normal people bad-how My Sweet Beyond defended me. I smiled leaning back into the chair i sat in. I pulled my legs up to my chest like how my father use to igrnoring the wispers that they were no doubt saying.

"Your B's child correct?" A males voice said.

It wasn't like i could deny being his daughter-though i never would. I was his slitting image of him- ivory skin,ebony hair(though mine was long with the top layer pulled into two poney tails) but the cherry on top,was my eyes. The Blood red Death god eyes my Papa had somehow odtained-though i couldn't see peoples names or death dates- my eyes were just red.

"And what is it to you?" I answered back, my romanian accent still fresh on my tougne.

"Well..a lot more then you would think." He answerd back in a more monotone voice.

I turned to look at him-instently knowing who he was. Ebony hair,pail white skin,grey eyes,emotionless expretion," do You want..L?"

He sat-or rather crouched(like how papa did)in the chair next to me."You look like him,talk like him I wonder if you act like that monster as well."

_Monster?_"MONSTER!" i yelled takling the elder man of the chair and onto the ground. "You're calling HIM the monster?"

Suddenly I was pulled off of him and an elderly man picked him up."I see." L said closing in on my restrained body,"You're just as defencive and...hot-headed..as Back-up."

"His Name Is Beyond Birthday You PIG!"I couldnt hit him so all i could do was yell. "And don't you DARE call him a monster when you know just as well as I why he did what was done!"

He stood there looking at me with his emotionless face. The other children in the class were gathered around trying to catch a glace at the scene. He was very close to me now.

"You,"I wispered so the others wouldnt hear,"You know the reasoning for his actions. You know what You did to him-you and you heartless conduct created what you call a Monster. You are the one who did That...to her.."

His body stiffened. I didn't want to think of it-what it did to her-porpusly-what her did to her.

"Lets go Wattari" L said to the old man next to him.

"Back to class everyone." The man who was previously restraining me said. I took my seat and the wispers began once more.

Woop! First chapter done. This is a MelloXOC but i had to explain her connection to L and BB and this was no more than the first step. More coming soon.

-Vermillion Envy


	2. Begining part 2 Mello

1)Step One

_No one wanted to talk to me- and I could hardly blame them. I was a freak. To them i was nothing more than a murders daughter._

That was my first day at Wammy's and it was anything but great. After the L thing all the kids would ignore me even more-no one even said bless you when i sneased. '_thats cause you hurt their presious L'_ I laughed at my thought.

"Mind letting me in on the joke?" i heard. I turned to my left to see a blond boy wearing a loose black shirt and black pants. He was holding a chocolate bar and took a bite before i answered.

"Odd, I thought All of the kids here hated me on sight. Ironic that idiots Heir is the one who talks to me first." Yep, this was Mello- one of the three up for L's heirs. I recongzied him from the discription Watari had given me.

"A girl as pretty as you can't be all that bad." He said leaning onto the desk taking another bite of the bar causeing it to make a snaping noise.

I laughed again. "Looks.." I said gently sliding my hand till it held his wrist,"Can be deciving." Then i pulled so he lost his balence and hit the desk. I laughed again as he stood back up with angered look. A pair of boys started to laugh but were quickly stiffled by his glare.

"There realy isnt any need to be so harsh." he said sitting next to me and biting his chocate bar.

I sighed_,'if he realy could be L's heir there was'_,_"_What exactly do you gain for your fake kindness?"

"Simple,"he said not denying my claim,"If you're my freind there's a good chance that you won't be _Near's._"

_'Near..'_ I raked my mind for the boy. _'Right! The albion kid,competing with Mello for L's throne. Making Mello in the same position as...'_ Like i would compare someone who loved L that much to BB.

"Please-"I scoffed still lost in my mind,"That boy's proably more like L than the idiot himself."

"Near is a sheep-that i can't deny-But L's a genius."

"If only you knew..." I wispered.

Before he could continue the teacher annonced the beging of the class silencing all hope for conversing. Mello-whom was still next to me- was quickly absorbed in the lecture pausing only to devor his chocolate or unwrap a new bar. I however drifted into my own thought consitering we-or rather they- were learning something i already had memorized. So rather than paying attention i sat in boardum for the durration of the class.

At its end i stood taking my things with me. The overly egar blonde tried to take avantage of my motion but was throwted by the mass movment of the class.

Now i moved to my next class-Something along the lines of computer class since the room was full of nothing but computers and a projector. I always wanted to be a programe hacker-but i assumed it to not be a real job seeing that it was illegal**(A.N. If it is a real thing sorry-i didn't know.)**

Minutes passed and the rest of the class flooded in. All of them being 13 year old boys. _'Lovely,' _i thought as more entered_'Not only the only girl but the only kid too..'_

As this thought was thought a boy around my age entered and sat next to me. He had dark chrimson hair that was shaggy to say the least. He wore a red and white striped shirt with overly baggy pants and orage goggles corvering making his eye color tinted the same. He was playing a game boy advanced with some odd looking colors flashing across the screen.

"You're the new...B's kid right?" he asked not looking up.

"You know that yet you still talk to me?" i asked rather than replid.

"Sure,You haven't exactly wronged me in any wouldn't I?" he said back turning off his game. "Besides, Any girl who likes technology enogh to chosse this class is okay in my book." He added smiling.

I laughed. Then the teacher began to speak.

"Oh wait..What's your name." the boy said.

"I'm-uhh..." _'stupid name rule' _"V."

He chuceled. "I'm Matt."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**I know this chapter was short but i've been sooo busy latly with finnals and other stories. Keep the love coming-reveiw-**

**-Vermillion Envy**


	3. Begining part 3 Matt

_I heard a scream. I left my room wondering what could have made such a horribal noise. I turned the corner and peeked into the kichen. I saw mama her light hair covered in something red. That something red was also covering her shirt and some of the floor. Papa was standing in front of her holding out his favorite knife._

_She looked scared-not like the other times when papa showed her his knife._

_He laughed then pulled the knife away from her but she still looked frightened._

**"Remember when you ran away and I got on my knees and begged you not to leave because I'd go berserk? Well...**  
**You left me anyhow and then the days got worse and worse and now you see I've gone completely out of my mind.. And.."** _He said almost singing.  
_  
**"They're coming to take me away, ha-haaa!**  
**They're coming to take me away, ho-ho, hee-hee, ha-haaa...**  
**To the funny farm, where life is beautiful all the time and**  
**I'll be happy to see those nice young men in their clean white coats and**  
**They're coming to take me away, ha-haaa!"**  
_  
"Beyond.." mama said her voice shaking. "I'm..I'm sorry- i know i shouldn't lisen to him. I know i just..."  
_  
**"You thought it was a joke!And so you laughed, you laughed when I had said that loosing you would make me flip my lid.. RIGHT?**  
**I know you laughed, I heard you laugh, you laughed you laughed and laughed and then you left, but now you know I'm utterly mad...And...And...AND!" **_Papa moved the knife so that the tip was agaist mamas stomach. He pushed it and it slowly when deeper into mamas stomach. She screamed and he began to speak over her._  
**"They're coming to take me away, ha-haaa!**  
**They're coming to take me away, ho-ho, hee-hee, ha-haaa...**  
**To the happy home, with trees and flowers and chirping birds and basket weavers who sit and smile and twiddle their thumbs and toes and**  
**They're coming to take me away, ha-haaa!"**

"_Papa?..." I said slowly entering the kichen. He didn't look up but he kept on laughing till mama stoped screaming, and moving. "PAPA!" i yelled knowing perfectly well what he had done._

_He turrned his face to me. He was covered in red. It almost looked like when he ate his jam to quickly and it splashed everywhere. This wasn't jam. It was blood._

**_"_My darling..you should be in bed." **_He said a huge grin on his face__. He began to walk towards me knife still in hand_**"But i suppose it's okay. I was coming to you next. Now tell me kitten-Do you think your Papa is a monster?"**

**...**

I woke with a start realizing only then that i had fallen asleep in class. I yawned and looked around to see almost the whole class was absorbed in the lesson except for a ceirtain red head next to me.

"Well Miss. V- since your finaly awake- how'd you like to repeat what i just said." The teacher said causing me to look at the annoyed man.

I sighed and stood up. "I can't repeat any of your lesson because as you've just stated i was asleep. And also Do not call me by your english terms i am a tanara**[1] **not a 'Miss'." i said before yawning and sitting back down.

I could practicly feel the teacher staring dagers at me, which were only distracted be Matt bursting out laughing. "Mind me asking what is so funny Matt?" the teacher asked.

Matt looked up still snikering, "I just destroyed Marluxia in Chain of Memories and his power always makes me laugh**.[2]"**

I laughed now too. Mostly at Matt's honesty but also because Marluxia was a funny character.

The teacher growled-and i mean litrealy growled-before saying,"Well since you both have enough free time to be sleeping and playing games maybe you should spend it in Roger's office."

I stood up streching, "I was proably going to end up there anyway.."

I left the room Matt following suit. We walked in silence for a moment before i felt the need to ask. "So,Do you know who this Roger guy is?"

He laughed, "Roger-he's basicly the princeable of Wammy's,top dog when Watari and L aren't here."

I winced at the mention of L's name. Yes, I hated him so much hearing his name caused me phisical pain-what i'm not aloud to be over dramatic?

"You okay?" he asked only now putting his gameboy away.

"Yeah..I just realy don't like..L."i said shivering-okay maybe that was a bit to much.

"That's right-I guess you wouldn't seeing as your B's kid."

I scoffed,"You have no idea." i said lowly.

He made a little hm? noise. But before he could ask anything more we were face to face with the door to Roger's office. I opened it-not caring about the fact that i heard talking- to see 'Roger' -the guy who brought me here and a little blond child looking at Matt and I.

"You!" The blonde said juping out of his seat and pointing at me.

**My idea of a cliffhanger-not good i know. -Reveiw and me love you long time-**

**I know it said Bb stabed her till she stopped but she didn't die then-Beyond Birthday had nothing to do with her death. Also my Spell check isn't working and it took me five times to type this so..bla!**

**_-Vermillion Envy_**


	4. Loony Bin

"Me?" I said relizing this was Mello.

He growled-why was it everyone was growling at me today?-before Roger interviened.

"V, It's only four periods into the day and you're already back here..why?" The older man said. "And you as well Matt?"

"I fell asleep."I said pointing to myself. "And he was playing video games." I added pointing to the red head.

Roger sighed before saying. "Well at least you're all here now-all we're mising is.."

He was about to finish when a door to the right opened. There stood a perfectly pale boy,with white hair,white pajamas and a toy robot.

"Hey!" I said agrely pointing at said boy, "How come he gets to wear his pajamas yet i cant wear mine?" Yes, The first thing i asked when i got here was if i could wear my pj's around. I sleep-alot-so it wasn't as random as you might assume.

"Why does Near get to wear his pjs?" Matt asked. **[1]**

"That's because-" the albino began.

"Wait!" I said cutting him off. "Your Near? You're the bloody super genius?" i said walking over to him. He noded. I proseced this a moment. "How old are you..five?" i asked. He looked up-I was freaking taller than him-into my eyes before saying,"Im Seven, same age as you."

"You carry around a robot at Seven bloody years old?" He noded again.

"That's it!" I said throwing my arms into the air. "I don't care what Beyond said-This place is full of loonys!" i said frustrated. "i'm going back to Romania! Enjoy your nut house!"

"I wouldn't leave just yet." A farmilliar voice said. I looked to the door way to see L. And there was an instent change in the room. Matt looked ecstatic, as did Mello, Roger looked slightly less distaught and even Near was smiling. All because L entered the room-ugh!

"God..This place makes my sick.." i said in discust earning a glare from Mello.

"Well," Roger said drawing our attention, "since they're all here-would you care to explain L."

The man noded before walking over to the chair behind Rogers desk. "As you all proably know-V is Back-ups daughter." L began sitting in his normal croched position.

"His name is Beyond Birthday you bastard!" I said clenching my teeth and glaring at him.

"Right, Beyond's daughter then." he paused. "And even though this is true she is also the smartest person in this room."

I laughed lightly as all eyes except L's and Rogers snaped in my direction. "Damn straight." i said with a smug look.

"But L," Mello said,"Are you trying to say she's smarter than Near?"

"I'm Am saying that she's not only smarter than Near-but her intelegents nears if not is equal to mine."

"What?"The three children all said at the same moment. I however was lost in thought at the time.

_'No, this Is L..He'd never admit someone was smarter than him-he probably wouldn't even admit he's wrong-but this..' _Thats when it hit me.

"You're wrong." I said causing even L to look slightly amazed.

"How so?" he asked.

"There are two posable reasons why _You_ would not only compare yourself to Beyonds child but admit to my intellegents. Either you're trying to get your other heirs fired up with the idea of new compitition-which it likely consitering that they are so egar to be in your rake while I could care less. Or.." I paused bringing my thumb up to my lip, "You're thinking this Would get myself egar to presuve this rank and beat out your heirs and steal your title to prove to the world what True intelegents is. Both of which I would never take part in. Which makes me belive there is only one posability left," I paused again-oh how i loved drama- "Which I'll reveal after this comertial break!" I said with a smile, causeing Mello to nearly fall out of the seat he was sitting in and Matt burst out laughing.

"That's why." said L pointing at me. Matt stoped laughing as a wave of confusion washed over the room-all except L and I getting drenched. "Even though you were posably on the vearge of proving me wrong you stoped in favor of making the moment dramactic then saying what you thought to be funny. You can do something none of the others can, and that is-"

"Play on emotion better than you could ever dream of." I finished. I smirked before removing my finger from my lip making a thumbs down and a noise that resembled the sound when someone says the wrong answer on a gameshow. L's eyes grew wide and my expretion quickly faded to an emotionless mask.

"You're only saying this,"I began my voice perfectly even, "To insult Beyond. By saying I-his daughter-acheived something he wasted a good portion of his life to accoplish. While in truth-_he_ was the smarter one. _He_ was the one who finally beat you-through me." I looked down for a moment laughing before raising my head-a sickening grin on my face. "You've lost L. You just addmited defeat to none other than Beyond Birthday." I said dramaticly. "But you knew. You knew that was the whole reason for me being sent here-didn't you?" He looked uterly astonded, "I just never thought it would end this quick." I laughed again. "Well then, I suppose you've repented for one life lost by your greed. Just two more to go." I laughed, realizing how much i must have sounded like my father-only making this more enjoyable. "And I'll be collecting soon enough." I added before skipping out of the room humming some midless tune.

"Oh yes.."I wispered, "Soon enough you'll pay for all the pain you've caused."

**L POV**

It was then that I realized the true genius of this girl..of Vermillion. Because she had obtained-no became-something only one other could attempt. She was insane-beyond anything I could even understand. What Back-up had wished to accomplish was not to end my life, but to surpass me in a way no other could-till now.

"V-has now become first in line to become my heir." I said aloud causing the three to stare at me confused.

Back-up..No, he was no longer Back-up. Beyond birthday-had created a perfect monster, someone so out of their mind yet so in control of their actions. And it was then I realised-I had to break her-just as i had broken Back-up..as I had broken A.

**WOO! Go L's phsyco mind. Weren't expecting that little twist were you. Mwahaha-I'm getting way to into this-but it's only the start.**

**Explanatins..**

**I tried to develop just how wacked Vermillion's suppose to be with out her seeming stupid or on the verge of murder..hehe..**

**Also what L said about BB and A will be explaind so cool ya jets.**

**And P.S. If you haven't noticed-L's the antagonist at this point-so dont be all supper L fangirl on me.**

**[1] If anyone knows Why he wears pj's please tell me-i have no clue. :/**

**-Review and you get a cyber cookie-**

_**-Vermillion Envy**_


	5. Sorry

Hi. Well...I feel kinda bad about this but I'm gonna stop writing this story. I lost intreset in the plot of late and I can't force myself to write something knowing it'll be boring to me.

I might add to it late but it's not likely..

If anyone's intrested in finishing it PM me and I'll let you know the details.

Loves you all~

-Vermillion Envy


End file.
